1. Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates in general to a system and method for maintaining backpressure in a seawater discharge line of a bladder pump.
2. Description of Prior Art
Subsea drilling systems typically employ a vessel at the sea surface, a riser connecting the vessel with a wellhead housing on the seafloor, and a drill string. A drill bit is attached on a lower end of the drill string, and used for excavating a borehole through the formation below the seafloor. The drill string is suspended subsea from the vessel into the riser, and is protected from seawater while inside of the riser. Past the lower end of the riser, the drill string inserts through the wellhead housing just above where it contacts the formation. Generally, a rotary table or top drive is provided on the vessel for rotating the string and bit. Drilling mud is usually pumped under pressure into the drill string, and is discharged from nozzles in the drill bit. The drilling mud, through its density and pressure, controls pressure in the well and cools the bit. The mud also removes formation cuttings from the well as it is circulated back to the vessel. Traditionally, the mud exiting the well is routed through an annulus between the drill string and riser. However, as well control depends at least in part on the column of fluid in the riser, the effects of corrective action in response to a well kick or other anomaly can be delayed.
Fluid lift systems have been deployed subsea for pressurizing the drilling mud exiting the wellbore. Piping systems outside of the riser carry the mud pressurized by the subsea lift systems. The lift systems include pumps disposed proximate the wellhead, which reduce the time for well control actions to take effect.